Freaky happenings
by Vudeja
Summary: its rated pg for use of mild lauguage. oh this is the summary ok... two girls are having a sleepover when the tv gets all black and swirly.. and WHAT! they both have millenium items! please r&r. more details inside
1. Default Chapter

Freaky Happenings

By: lonehowl and katsuya-no-koibito

Ok. This is our first attempt at a Yu-Gi-Oh! fanfic. Read on! Disclaimer: we do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! in any way shape or form. we would not be writing this if we did.

= scene change,= Yami talking to hikari,/ = hikari talking to Yami, = new Yami talking to new hikari, = new hikari talking to new Yami,'' = thoughts, = Japanese being spoken after my char. enter scene, = Arabic being spoken after my char. enter scene,(AN) = author's notes

Chapter 1:

The Meeting

"Come on, Alex, hurry up! We don't want to waste time!" Megan urged her friend.

She was having a sleepover- party and she had invited her friend Alex. She was wearing a lavender shirt and white shorts. She had a lavender-and-white backpack on that had her Yu-Gi-Oh! Scrapbook, her laptop, her sketchpad, and her colored pencils in it. She also had special telekinesis powers that nobody but she and Alex knew about. Alex had on jeans and a purple fuzzy shirt. She had on her golden kitty necklace. The necklace had the Sennen Eye on it for some reason. All she had was her duffel bag.

"I'm coming! Just let me get my stuff!" Alex was packing at the last minute and was running late. "There. Done."

"Come on then!"They ran down the street and ran into Megan's house.

"Hey, Alex, the movie Gotta Kick It Up is on tonight. You wanna watch it?"

"Sure. What channel?"

"Toon Disney. I'll be right back. I have to get a drink."

"Ok."As Alex watches the t.v., the screen goes blank. She figures the satellite card had frozen again so she turns on Meg's GameBoy Advance. The GamePak in it is the new Yu-Gi-Oh! Eternal Duelist Soul game. She duels Yugi and wipes the floor with him in five minutes flat. When she looked at the t.v. again, it had turned all black and swirly. She was about to touch it when her friend walked out.

"Alex, what— DON'T TOUCH IT!!" she yelled. She ran and grabbed Alex's hand just as she touched the t.v. screen.

Yami was sitting inside the Sennen Puzzle thinking. What had been the source of all of the energy pulses he had felt earlier? He was so deep in his thoughts that he jumped at Yugi's voice.

/You ok, Yami? You've been awfully quiet today./

Huh? Oh, yes, Yugi, I'm fine. I'm just thinking.

/You sure?/

Yes. Now go and have fun. Go do something.

/Ok, if you're sure.../

Those energy pulses felt familiar...

"Ugh, where are we?" Alex asked.

"I'm not sure... I think—" Hey! How'd you get there? a guy's voice asked.Alex looked up and her heart nearly exploded with joy. Joey Wheeler was standing three feet in front of her. THE Joey Wheeler. Megan, as if reading her mind, pulled her away and said,

"Lexi, he's taken, remember?"

"Yeah, I know, but I want him anyway." Alex said.

'Wait, if he's here that means—' "Lexi, we're in the Yu-Gi-Oh! realm!! That means that the others are here as well!" Meg said. She suddenly felt a weight on her right wrist. She looked down to see a golden bangle bracelet with the Sennen Eye on it. Behind the symbol were hieroglyphics that went all around the bracelet.

'If the Bracelet is here, then that means that Amethyst is here as well.' she thought.Amethyst, you there?

Hai, I'm here. Who are you?

Mistress Vanessa of the Amethyst, you of all people should know me.

M-Meg? Is- is it really you?

Hai, now let me go, Yami and the others are gonna find me and my love-struck friend soon.

"So what happened, Jounochi?" Yugi asked his friend. The gang met at the game shop to discuss what had happened.

"It was crazy, I was comin' ta meet you guys, when they jus' popped outta nowhere!" Jounochi said. "Then da short one took one look at me and wen' all spaced out. Her friend, a tall girl, pulled her away and started talkin' ta her in English, I think. I was freaked by dis time so I jus' ran all da way here."

"That is strange, Jono. What did these girls look like?" Yami had taken over Yugi and was very curious as to what happened.

"Well da short one was about Yugi's height, had long brown hair, coldish gold eyes, an' was scrawny; skinny-like. She looked like she was 13 or 14. Da tall one was about Bakura's height, had long silver-lavender hair, an' had creepy silvery eyes. She was thin, but not twiggy like her friend. She looked to be about 15 or 16. She also had a gold bracelet on her right wrist."Yami absently looked out the window of the shop and saw the girls Jounochi just described. They looked in, the shorter one saw Jounochi and smiled but her partner grabbed her arm and said something to her. Then the other girl saw Yami and grinned, but managed to keep herself together.

"Lexi, you can't be all spacey when you see Joey!" Megan scolded her friend

."But, but he's just sooo much cuter in person!" Alex whined."I know. I saw Yami in there, and that freak, Tea. You know who else was in there?"

"Who?"

"Bakura. Normal Bakura, I mean."

"No! Did he have the ring on?"

"I saw the cord around his neck, so the Ring was under his shirt."

"Ok. Whew, I was worried for a sec there."

"I also saw the newer Duel Disk systems, so I think that we are in after Battle City."

"Ok, after Battle City, got it. So Bakura has the Ring and the Eye and Yugi has the Puzzle and the Tauk."

"Right."

Just then, a portal opened and someone fell out. The person had medium-length brown hair, steel-gray eyes, and had on a light blue T-shirt and denim shorts. She looked like she was around 15 or 16."Where am I?" she asked

Im sorry lonehowl but I kept waiting for you to post it and you didn't so I posted it myself. starts pouting i..i hope I didn't make you mad! But anyways please review.


	2. the third person and the chase

Im apologizing in advance for the shortness sorry about the shortness. But c'mon shortness is some times good right?... right? Noooooooooo!! Shortness is not good therefore I am not good because I am short. ... ... ... oh well on with the fic

Chapter 2: Third person and The chase

"L-Laurin? I-Is that you?" Meg asked.

"Who are you?" Laurin asked

"It's me, Megan, you know, Saisaishi?"

"Oh, that's right.""Hey who is that?" Alex and Laurin said together, pointing at each other.BANG! Something fell to the ground. Megan looked around to see what it was, and saw that her Gameboy Advance had fallen out of Alex's pocket. She grabbed it and then looked up.

It's pointing this way! came an all too familiar voice.

We have to find them. 

Came another. Megan swore under her breath and pulled the other two girls into an alley.

"Why did you do that?" Alex said.

"Shut up! Bakura and Yami are looking for us!" Megan hissed. "Bakura is tracking me using his Ring."

"How?" Laurin whispered.

"See this bracelet?"

"Yes..."

"See this symbol?"

"Yes..."

"What is the symbol?"

"The Sennen Eye."

"And what are the Sennen Eyes on?"

"Sennen Items."

"So what is this?"

"A Sennen Item?"

"Bingo! Now let's move it! They're getting closer!"

"Dead end!" Alex said.Megan swore again and activated her Item. The girls disappeared (like turned invisible) just as Yami and Bakura came into view.

Are you sure that the Ring is right? Yami asked. Because they're not here. 

Yes, the Ring is right. I can sense them near here. But there's three energies now, not two. Bakura said. Now that they saw him, they realized that it was Yami Bakura.

"My, my, looks like Yami's loosing his touch." A girl's voice taunted.

"Yes, you know that we're here somewhere, but you can't see us." Came a different girl's voice

."Too bad. That one's so hot, too. And he can't even see us. Looks like I did well." Came a third voice.

"Show yourselves!" Came Yami's reply.

"Hm, do we want to, girls?" came the third girl's voice.

"Sure!" said the other two."Ok! One, two, three!" they appeared in a bright flash of gold.

Sorry bout the shortness again but please review


	3. Introductions

Chapter 3: Introductions

Yami Bakura's P.O.V.

I blinked to clear my vision then my mouth fell open. In front of me were the three most gorgeous girls I had ever seen.

"Why are they staring at us?" the middle girl asked.

"Yeah, I don't like it." Said the shortest one.

"I dunno, it's kinda creepy, though." The tallest one said.

I looked over at the pharaoh and saw that he was staring at the tall girl. I'd have to fix that, because I wanted that one.

Yami's P.O.V.

I was shocked when the girls appeared out of nowhere, but when I saw the tallest girl, my mind went blank. She grinned at me and Yami Bakura and said

"Don't embarrass yourselves. C'mon, girls, let's move it. We need to find a place to stay."

The two others smiled at us in what looked like amusement and followed the first. Normal P.O.V.The three were just about to leave when Yami stopped them.

"Hey, do you want—"

"I know what you are going to say, Yami, and I strongly suggest asking Yugi first before you invite us to stay for a while." Megan said.

"Um... Right... (silence) Yugi says that it's ok." Yami said.

"Ok, we'll follow you then." Laurin said.

They follow Yugi, (Yami let him take over) and after about five minutes, arrived at the Kame Game shop. They go in and are immediately stared at.

"What's with all the staring, for God's sake?!" Alex yelled.

Who are the totally gorgeous girls, Yugi? Honda asked.

Honestly, I have no clue. Yugi said.

"Alex, take a look over there." Megan pointed at the person near the counter.

It was—"JOEY!!!" Alex was over there in a second.

"Oh no... What did I just do?" Megan mumbled.

"What just happened?" Anzu asked after a moment.

"My short friend here, um... Let's just say that Joey is her favorite. Ok?"

"Who's 'Joey'?" she asked.

"Joey is the American name for Jounochi." Laurin said.

"I take it we are in Japan."

"May I ask your names?" Ryou asked. (AN: I'm gonna call the nice one Ryou and the evil one Bakura from now on, 'k?)

"I'm Megan. The one over there who is drooling over Jono is Alex and the one next to me is Laurin."

Megan started to talk to Alex in Spanish.

"Alex, only Tea, Ryou, and Yugi speak English!" she said. Then she switched to English again.

"Hey, um, Megan, what's in your pocket?" Yugi asked. It was 11 at night and only Yugi and Megan were still awake.

"Hm? Oh... It's my perfect deck! The one that was programmed into my Gameboy Advance! Cool!" Meg said.

"Let me see?" he asked.

"Not now." Meg said.

Yugi used his ultimate weapon.

"Noooo!! Not the puppy-dog eyes!! Must resist the cuteness!! Not resisting well!! FINE, YOU CAN LOOK AT IT!!! JUST SHUT OFF THE EYES!!!" she yelled.

"Oh, wow, you have a great deck. You could even beat Kaiba if you tried! What card is it built around?" Yugi said as he grinned.

"It's built around the... Yami field card..." she said quietly. Louder she said, "And I know I might be able to beat Kaiba." Meg said.

"Hey the Game Pak is still here. Wanna play?"

"What game is it?"

"Yu-Gi-Oh! Eternal Duelist Soul. The you that's programmed into this is so weak! I beat it 137 times. See if you can beat yourself in this game."

"Um... Ok..."Ten minutes goes by and he finally gives up.

"How do you beat this thing?!" He exclaimed.

"Easy, like this." Meg said grinning.Two minutes goes by and she turns off the game.

"There, another win added to my record." She said.

"Hey you wanna duel me in person?" Yugi says suddenly.

"If it's you and not Yami, then sure!" she says.

"Fine. You go first."

"Deal. We start with 8000 L.P and go by Battle City rules. Let's duel!" She looks at her hand. A Mystical Elf, Dark Witch, Trap Hole, Black Pendant, Dian Keto the Cure master, and Giant Soldier of Stone. Not bad.

"I place a monster in face-down defense position and one card face-down and end my turn."

"I summon Mystical Elf in attack mode and attack your face-down monster." Yugi said.

"You attacked a Giant Soldier of Stone. You lose 1200 L.P."'Who's dumb enough to attack with a Mystical Elf?' she wondered.

"Gr... Your move." Megan drew a Dark Hole.

"I switch my Soldier to attack position and summon my Dark Witch. I use my Soldier to destroy your Elf and you lose 500 L.P. Then I directly attack your L.P. with my Dark Witch leaving you with a total of 4500 L.P. Your move." Megan said.

"I summon Celtic Guardian—"

"I flip the Trap Hole that I had on the field!"

"Fine... Your move..."Thank you." Megan drew her Dark Magician.

"Ooh, I sacrifice my Witch and my Soldier to summon Dark Magician. I directly attack since you have no monsters out and you are left with 2000 L.P. Your move."

"I place a monster in defense mode and end my turn." Yugi said.

Megan drew a Neo the Magic Swordsman.

"I activate Dark Hole and destroy all of the monsters on the field. Then I summon Neo the Magic Swordsman and equip it with Black Pendant. That brings its attack points up from 1700 to 2200. I directly attack and that brings your L.P. to a grand total of zero. I win."

"WHAT? Wow, I must be losing my touch. Great duel. You are very good. I'm impressed." Yugi said.

"Yep, and I bet Yami is too. You tell him that you lost to a girl. A girl who only dueled you once!" Megan said. "Ya know, I expect more from the King of Games and his gang... I've beaten all ten duelists that have shown up so far... Even one that was totally random! Tea was especially hard..."

"Tea?"

"Anzu."

"Oh, ok. Why?"

"You go up against her 'Cute Creatures' deck and see how you fare! I hate that 'Gemini Elf' of hers... I gotta get myself one of them..."

"Actually, I've never seen her duel in competition before."

"... What?"

"Never mind...""Tristan was easy."

"Tristan?"

"Honda."

"Oh, ok."

"Let's get some sleep. Night."

"Night. Wait, I have one question."

"And that is?"

"How old are you and your friends?"

"Well, I'm 14, Alex is 16, and Laurin is 15."

"Really? You look like you're 16! And Alex looks like she's 13!"

"Yeah, well, you're like 15 or 16 and you're only as tall as Mokuba, and he's like, what, 12? Night!"

"Night..."Megan walks into the guest room and goes to sleep.


End file.
